


4 in the Morning

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Ice cream at four in the morning.





	4 in the Morning

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?” Asahi pried as he pulled Nishinoya in through his window. 

“Me.” Nishinoya answered with a little laugh, as he fell into Asahi’s arms.

Asahi had been having a difficult time adjusting to life after graduation but Nishinoya never failed to brighten up any insecurities he had about such a transition. His loyalty was obvious, not just anyone would show up with a backpack full of ice cream before the crack of dawn.

“So, my grandmother just broke up with her boyfriend.” Nishinoya explained, “And we have all this ice cream – I mean, it doesn’t make her feel better, but maybe it might help you feel better?”

Asahi smiled, and kissed Nishinoya on the head, “Thank you, let’s take these down stairs before they melt.” he said referring to the ice cream.

“Okay.”

Asahi took Nishinoya’s hand and led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nishinoya always loved visiting Asahi’s home, everything smelled like him. There wasn’t many things in the world that could calm down the thunder storm that was Nishinoya, but Asahi. It didn’t matter what Asahi did, he could do something as mundane as opening a pickle jar and Nishinoya would melt right in front of him.

Asahi’s house was quiet with the exception of their feet padding into the kitchen and opening the fridge door.

“Thank you for the ice cream.” Asahi said, as he piled the treats into the freezer.

“No problem!” Nishinoya beamed.


End file.
